Captive: Christmas Drabble
by Wolflover235
Summary: Just a drabble from the story "Captive". Rin and her new family have a little family getaway.


_**A/N: So, I did finally get out that one drabble for a "Continuation" of "Captive" Involving the kids. However, this might just be the only one. I just thought I'd get it out even if the rough draft isn't finished, on Christmas. So, Merry Christmas guys!**_

 _ **One more note: If you haven't read Captive, please do so, or otherwise you will have no Idea what's going on. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Yukio's first transformation**_

Rin and Sesshomaru's kids were now 5 years old.

The family of 4 had taken a trip up to the house out of town. Where Rin first met Sesshomaru.

Kouga and even Sesshomaru had cleaned up the old building for this reason. Also, Kouga and his pack basically lived around the house.

The house was like their _Vacation house,_ even if it was just a few miles away from their real home.

It had snowed, and Rin had the luck of not working. So, they decided to visit the old house. The house had miles of land to wander and play, unlike her house.

There was a particular hill that the kids had found that had a couple feet of snow, and they were able to use it as a slide.

The hill was small, so Rin didn't see anything wrong with their _slide._ At least, not until...

Yukio and Kaiya had raced back up the hill, preparing to do a race slide. They both slid down the hill on another fresh pile of snow.

Apparently, Yukio was in a deep part of snow, because when he reached the bottom, he fell forward, and slid through the snow, soon becoming buried in it.

Rin was beginning to get up to go check on him when something stopped her to stare.

Where Yukio's form had landed, a small white figure was trying to over come the snow around him, trying to shake his body, but he only managed to fall over again.

Sesshomaru had approached him by then, observing Yukio's actions.

Soon both Rin and him began to notice Yukio's fear of what was going on.

Then... Sesshomaru's form glew and grew until he was standing before the two kids in his dog form.

Yukio had stood back up on his short 4 paws again by then, and took a couple jumps back when he saw the giant dog.

Sesshomaru proceeded to lay down, so he could get even leverage. For age 5, Yukio was a pretty tall boy, but his dog form had that size of an average small puppy. Rin could barely believe that actually would grow up to Sesshomaru's size.

Yukio was still hesitant, but slowly approached him, sniffing curiously.

After a little while, he was giving signs that he accepted Sesshomaru. Recognized him.

They were quiet and still for a while, all Rin could hear from them was their constant purring or growling noises.

After a few minutes, Yukio returned to his human form.

Shortly after, Sesshomaru did also.

"Wow! What was that?" Kaiya finally decided to come to them.

"It's a dog demon's true form. You both have dog demon blood flowing through you." Sesshomaru told them.

"When can I be a dog?" Kaiya asked.

"It depends on the genes." Sesshomaru told her.

"But Yukio's not wearing jeans." Kaiya said.

If Sesshomaru could laugh, that was the first time Rin had seen it, "No Kaiya, not jeans, Genes. It is the blood that makes you who you are. You are both demon and human. _Your_ genes are more toward human, that's why you look much like you mom." Sesshomaru said, glancin at her Rin, who had approached the 3, smiling back at him.

"Ok. Let's go in for a bit. You two look cold." Rin said.

"Aw. Can we play later?" Kaiya asked.

"Maybe." Rin said.

"Can Yukio transform again?" Kaiya asked.

"Kaiya. This is new to him. The ability is not merely for entertainment. The dog form takes a lot of practice to summon and _control."_ Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Kaiya sighed out, looking down in guilt.

"It is ok. Maybe one day you can learn too." Sesshomaru told her.

The four walked in the house, where they were met with pure warmth, where Rin soon gave them all hot chocolate.

Instead of returning back outside, as the kids had persisted, they were soon lying on the couch, fast asleep.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat together on another sofa, watching them sleep. "So, do you think Kaiya might be able to transform?"

"I don't know. I would think not, but then again after 5 years, I thought Yukio wouldn't either." Sesshomaru told her.

"They won't... Lose control? Will they?" Rin asked, thinking about his words to Kaiya.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while, as if deep in thought, which had Rin's heart drop. They were just _kids._

"No. I won't let them. And neither will you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes lowered in confusion, glancing up at him, _'Me? What can I do?'_

"Rin. I didn't fall for you first. My demon did. In no way of fashion would it ever think to harm you. _You_ are their mother, they can not only adapt to my ways, but they can adapt to yours. Everyday that they are with you, with us. They are learning. When Yukio first transformed, and I transformed, we connected. His demon knows that as long as it was around, he was safe. At the same time, he knows you, what we have to teach him is making sure he doesn't lose control on someone else, or even expose." Sesshomaru explained.

"Why does this whole demon thing have to be so complicated?" Rin asked, half-jokingly, "I wish that... Like you and me, humans and demons could be... Allies or something."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "You are just the beginning to that, Rin."

He kissed her lightly, before she curled into him, and soon, she was in the same position as her kids.

Fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Once again, Merry Christmas you guys. I don't know if any of you got a white Christmas, but I did not. I got a stormy one, but at the end of the day I got some surprise gifts.**_

 _ **Hope you guys who wanted a small continuation enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Also, just a few gifts for you guys from last chapter of captive**_

 _ **Blount64: You almost made me actually think about that. It sounds tempting, I even thought about making a drabble of Sesshomaru's mom meeting the kids, but, that's a drabble for another day... Possibly. Thanks for all the reviews! I think I might even read over the whole story again as well.**_

 _ **azraelknight: There you are. It's amazing how I can recognize so many reviewers from other stories. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**_

 _ **Taraah36: Yes. I really got carried away with those two on the last two chapters. I had written chapter 30, and had Rin say that, then I knew what was gonna happen on the last chapter, so I decided to end it with his POV on things as well. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Tatistus: Hmm, I will sum it up for you right here! Basically, Sesshomaru jumped at Bankotsu, and made it look like he was gonna end up stabbing Sesshomaru before he got to him, but he misses, and the sword is taken away then he kills him. How's that? :). I know I should have completed the fight, I guess I just got a little excited. Haha.**_

 _ **finally... kagomeLove2: Thank you. I feel I improve with every story I write. I mean, I try to improve. And by making different plots and versions, it all kind of works out, especially when I get really pulled into it when I am writing the rough draft. When I get carried away and write out 2-4 chapters in one night then wake up and read it, it turns out pretty good. Merry Christmas. Maybe I'll post another chapter for "in love with a killer" soon, even if I'm not yet feeling the story vibe just yet.**_

 _ **Thank you all sooooo much!**_


End file.
